


Sunrise

by BlueHedgehog



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blind Character, Canon Divergence - Everybody Lives, Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Ten Years Night, World of Ruin, but not for long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 09:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11552271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueHedgehog/pseuds/BlueHedgehog
Summary: Dreamwith FFXV Kink Meme Prompt:"Noct survives and due to magic/astrals/whatever means Ignis suddenly gets his vision back."Happy to oblige.





	Sunrise

Eventually, silence falls over the Citadel.

It takes Ignis a moment to understand that not only has the battle ended, but for the first time in ten years, he cannot hear a single daemon. No faint groans in the distance, nothing. That is the first surprise.

The second surprise is that he is still alive. So are Prompto and Gladio, shuddering breaths and familiar footsteps coming closer.

The third surprise comes in the form of another set of breaths and footsteps. He doesn't believe his ears, only really understands what is happening when he hears the voice.

"Hey," Noctis says, and the banality of it makes Ignis laugh.

Before he knows it, he is in a tight embrace, and another, and another, the four of them hanging on to each other for dear life. Nobody asks Noct how this is possible, not now, not yet. Noct's hand is in his hair, and he can feel his breath against his skin as he leans in to kiss his eyelids. His first instinct is to pull away, but there is warmth, and relief. The constant ache behind them falls way.

The comforting weight of bodies around him lifts. When he blinks, he finds that his left eyes opens just as well as his right, and instead of darkness...

The first thing Ignis sees in ten years is the sunrise over Insomnia, and for a moment he forgets to breathe.

For a long while, he cannot pry his eyes off the orange and red and blue, the reflections in shattered glass, all this beauty among the destruction. The realisation hits suddenly, and hard: It's over. It's finally over. They can rebuild. They can go _home_.

He feels the weight of Gladio's hand on his shoulder, and Noct's hand in his, but it's Prompto he _sees_ first. Ignis knows that they all have changed. Ten years are a long time. The changes came gradually, and the pictures in his mind never went along with them.

It's comforting to see that at least for Prompto, not many corrections have to be made. His shoulders are wider, and he is a little fuller in the cheeks - it suits him. When he turns to face Ignis for a moment, he smiles, wide and joyful, and for a moment that is all Ignis can see. The corners of his eyes and his nose crinkle just the way he remembers it, and the sun rises all over again.

Gladio steps around to see what on Eos Prompto is grinning like an idiot for, and freezes the second he locks eyes with Ignis. He tries for words, just laughs when nothing seems to come up, and all Ignis can think is: _Don't look away. Don't blink._ He missed those eyes. Have they always been this brown? Gladio breaks the eye contact to lean in for a kiss, chaste, all warmth and affection. It's the first in a long time.  
  
Noctis is still holding his hand.  
  
It takes Ignis longer than he would like to admit to turn around and look at him, too. He is hardly surprised to find that of the three, Noct has changed the most. It's almost scary how much he resembles his father. He looks worn and tired, and that isn't a surprise, either, but all of that is overshadowed by the miracle of him being there at all.  
  
He must be quite the sight himself, Ignis realises, when the corner of Noct's mouth quirks up in an amused half smile. Ignis chuckles - he knows that expression too well. It tugs at memories of simpler days, half buried. _Better days,_ he thinks, and then: _perhaps the best are yet to come._ There is a future for them, a potential for happiness. The idea alone is staggering.  
  
He is the first of them who dares to speak. There are no words that are anywhere near adequate for what he wants to express, so he sticks to the closest thing language has to offer:  
  
"Thank you."


End file.
